Magi Oneshots
by Sekata
Summary: This is Sinbad x Reader. but maybe I make a whole series of Oneshots with different characters, if you want me to! So basically you can say its up to your requests I guess. As I say everytime: English is not my mother tongue and I don't have a beta reader, so if anything sucks, I am really sorry :( But try to enjoy my romantic little things :) Disclaimer: I don't own Magi
1. Sinbad x Reader

**_Hello dear Readers, it's been a long time that I translated my stories in english for this site, but I am SO obsessed with Magi right now, that I couldnt resist! Maybe I make a whole series of Character x Reader. A second Sinbad x Reader is in work too. If you want to request a character, feel free to review, I want to try to write more :) And I am sorry if its short or bad.. q.q I don't have a beta reader right now._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Magi Characters and I don't own you! If I would, I would own Sinbad & Judal D:_**

* * *

_Its been a few days, since Alibaba, Morgiana, Hakuryuu and Aladdin left Sindria on a trading ship, to achieve their own goals. Alibaba wanted to become a gladiator of Leam, though this is what his teacher Sharrkan put a bug in the young blondes ear. Aladdin wanted to Magnostadt to become better in his magic skills. Morgiana wanted to visit the Dark Continent, to know more of her race, the Fanalis. And Hakuryuu.. well he was about to fight against Kou._

_Anyway, Sinbad was really proud of his generals, that they raised his friends so well and decided them a private celebration. By now Sinbad, Sharrkan, Yamraiha, Spartos, Masrur and Ja'far were sitting around a table, drinking wine and eating feast. You are present at the celebration too, because you had a special place in the heart of the young king. As they laughed and spoke about their pupils, you stood slightly away from them on the balcony and watched the stars. For you, the four travellers were important friends too and you were wondering how they were._

As it was so common between two certain generals, it did not stay long in a laughing mood, because Yamraiha and Sharrkan argued, as they discussed about which of their two students created the most progress. Sinbad followed their argue amused, until Masrur intervened with him saying Morgiana had the most progress.

_Sinbad stood up from his seat and walked over to you at the balcony. His hand went to your waist as he pressed you gently to his broad side. Then he looked up at the stars too. „You seem to be in thoughts. Why don't you just take a seat and eat with us?", he asked as he nuzzled his nose into your soft (h/c) hair. He loved doing that._

_A blissful sigh escaped your lips as you leaned against Sinbad's strong chest. „I am not hungry. Besides, you know I don't like alcohol.", you said. Sinbad chuckled as he placed down his wine glass onto the little table next to him._

„_You don't need to eat or drink. Its enough to have you by our side. Then I can hold your hand the whole time and we can exchange meaningful glances.", Sinbad whispered in your ear. You grinned. „Not to forget your 'accidental' touches on my knees.." _

_Sinbad chuckled low, that made you shiver a bit. „You got me. But you can't say you didn't liked it, because I heard you purr everytime I caress your bare skin.", he said with a huge grin. You blushed and coughed embarrassed._

„That's not true..", you murmured. Sinbads grin widened as his hand travelled from your waist to your tigh, going lower in the process. Your eyes closed instantly and you couldn't stifle the moaned purr that escaped your lips. „Damn.."

_Sinbad groaned softly aroused because of your purr and kissed your neck. „Do you know, what those sounds do to me..", he whispered hoarsely. You bit your lower lip to supress more sounds. _

_It seems you both had forgotten where you were until something hit Sinbad's head – it was a book. „Oi get a room love birds.", Sharrkan said. Ja'far was pale, because he didn't approved those closeness of you two when other people were around. „You heard him.", Sinbad chuckled and dragged you with small protests out of the room. _

_Prepare for this night to last very long..~_


	2. Cat trouble - Kouha x Reader

**_Thank you so much for your reviews :) And Dear Guest, here is your Kouha x Reader request! Stil without beta reader.. But I hope it's okay anyway! Kouha is a bit hard to write for romantic, so he is maybe a little OOC D: I am sorry for that!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Kouha, Kouen, Kougyoku or you. I only own the plot and Luna-chan :3_**

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

„_DAMN! THIS FLEABAG! [NAME]!", a very mad and loud voice yelled through the palace of Kou. You know that voice could only belong to one person – Kouen - who got strange tantrums from his office out._

_It seemed your cat, that you have taken care of some time ago , once again scratched valuable documents. And each time Kouen's documents fell under the claws of the little cat._

„_Luna?", you called out after your little stray bullet,who had , of course, hidden after Kouens roar. Annoyed you went to Kouens office and peaked your head in. "Prince Kouen , I understand your anger , but please throttle your volume , otherwise you scare Luna so much that we have to search the whole palace for her. " you explained as Kouen growled, before he turned to you and grabbed for his sword without hesitation. _

_"[Name], I have accepted you here, because you were the first person Kougyoku was able to build up a friendly relationship, but don't carry to far", the eldest son of Ren family growled threateningly. _

_You swallowed down the spit a chunk, and your hand clutched the door slightly intimidated. "I am sorry Prince Kouen. I promise that Luna will stay away from your office from now on ", you closed his door with a sigh, before he came up with the idea to throw the sword after you. Just at the right moment it seemed, because something metal hit the door not three seconds after you have closed it. You ran a hand through your hair annoyed and started the search after Luna. _

_In your quest you came past the palace garden. Kougyoku sat in the grass and made flower crones, which she distributed to the people she liked – for you for example. "[Name] -chan ! " Kougyoku gave you a smile and waved to you when she saw you. You replied this gesture as well with a smile and a wave. " Koug-chan, have you seen Luna ? " you asked her , since you know that the kitten was happy in the garden and also played a lot with Kougyoku. "Luna ? No, not yet today, I'm sorry. Did she messed up En 's work again? "; the young princess asked and kept her sleeve to her mouth to stifle her laughter._

_"Did you heard that?" You asked as you anime-dropped. "I believe the entire palace has heard En yell." Kougyoku giggled in amusement and stood up. She walked to you and put her latest creation of flowers on your head. Before she placed it up you got to see dahlias. Since you were interested in the language of flowers, you knew that dahlias were expressing gratitude._

_"Thank you for everything!"Kougyoku smiled and hugged you. "Huh? Where did this come at once? ", You laughed softly and placed your arms around her. "I do not know, I just think that I should tell you that more often. That I'm glad we are friends. "Kougyoku murmured into your shoulder with slightly flushed cheeks. _

_You smiled and pulled away from the hug. "You do not have to. Really. You're a great person and I am glad to be here! " , you spoke softly. Before Kougyoku could answer to that, you got jumped down by three people. You saw only black hair, and could make out directly that it were Kouhas three personal groupies , Junjun , Reirei and Jinjin. "Lady [Name] ! Oh Lady [Name] ! Save Prince Kouha ! " Junjun cried theatrically. You gasped for air and tried to get out of her grip. "What's the matter with you? " , You wanted to know. Jinjin and Reirei tried to pull Junjun off you. She was clinging on you and crying. _

„_This animal is attacking Prince Kouha! Please, you have to save him!" You sighed in annoyance. (How many times did you just sighed since you got to Kou? Well you gave up to count after a while). „It's just a cat! How can something like that be a danger for someone like Kouha?", you raised an eyebrow._

_Jinjin looked at you and tapped her fingers together in a shy manner. "He said he can't harm her because you like Luna so much!" Your eyes widened a bit, as Reirei continued. "He likes you too much to make you sad, so he didn't do anything and let her do as she please .." Your mouth dropped open - speechless. "What?", you asked with red cheeks. _

_Junjun panicked and held the mouths of the other two girls shut. "Prince Kouha forbid us to say that in Lady [Name] 's presence," she murmured, and the two women laughed uncertainly. Kougyoku pursued the scenario with giggles, of course she knew of the feelings on both sides. _

„_Hurry on and save my brother.", Kougyoku grinned and gave you a push into the direction of Kouhas room. „Junjun, Reirei and Jinjin, let's go outside for a picnic!", Kougyoku said then. „But what about Prince Kouha? We won't be separated from him for long!", Junjun whined and Kougyoku sighed. Then she whispered something in Junjuns ears. Junjun blushed madly, before she agreed to the picnic._

_You came closer to Kouhas room and as you did so, the muffled protests of a certain young prince became slightly louder. Now you were sure, that Luna bugged our all favorite prince! _

_As you were before his door, you didn't wasted any time and opened it. „Luna?" You stopped in your track as you saw this adorable scenery before you. Your lips curved into a huge grin. It was just TOO cute how Kouhas face grimaced as he hold onto his long hair, on the other end Luna had clinged onto it with her claws and tooth. _

_As Kouhas eyes landed on you, he looked pleading. „[Name]! Take it off me, please!", he whined cutely. You hesitated a bit, loving Kouha seeing such helpless, before you saved him from your cats wrath. „Shame on you Luna! That was not nice." Your scolding seems not affect Luna at all, because she cuddled against your chest and purred innocent._

_"Who would have thought that the fearless Kouha must be rescued when he is attacked by an evil cat." , You said mischievously . Kouha pouted, that caused your inner fangirl to sceam. He was just SO sweet with pouty lips ! Then you remembered that Kouha had a thing for you, that your well-being was above all else for him. Now, your cheeks turned slightly red at the thought. _

_Kouha blinked as he saw the change in your behavior. Suddenly you seemed be shy and reserved, even though you were otherwise rather brash and cheeky, especially to him. " You should be rather grateful that I spare your cat's life. You do not understand what that means. " the 18 year old prince muttered softly. You looked at him and had to smile. "Oh yeah, I know. Thanks Kouha. " You tenderly whispered as you turned to him and kissed his cheek. Kouha was a bit pale before his cheeks became flushed and his eyes were quite widden in shock. You had the impression that it was not so pleasant for him, so you pulled back quickly. _

„_I.. Iam so sorry Kouha.. I.. should go now..", you muttered and wanted to leave with Luna still in your arms, but a strong hand gripped your upper arm almost violently. „No.. you should not.." Seconds later you found yourself being pressed against Kouha's chest, you let go of Luna in the progress. You didn't even noticed that Luna just jumped out of the open window! _

_You tried to calm down your rapidly beating heart. Kouha had pressed you so close to him that he should feel your heartbeating. _

„_K..Kouha..?", you whispered but he stood silent for a while. „Can I.. just hold you? Only for a while?", he asked then. You blushed and smiled. „Of course..", you whispered against his chest and placed your arms around his stomach._

_Kouha nuzzled your hair and inhaled your scent. „[Name]..", he said after a long silence between you two. „Yes?" You looked up and when you saw his face, your cheeks began to burn and your heart was about to jump out of your chst. His facial expression was tender, his smile warm and his eyes were shining with so much love. It was kind of unfamiliar to see him like this, but it's only added to his attraction._

„_Be mine.. Forever." That was no question, it was an order. You closed your eyes and chuckled. „As you wish my prince." After this words Kouha captured your lips with his. The kiss seemed innocent in the beginning, but increased in intensity and desire with each passing second._

_He pressed you against the wall next to his bed and licked your bottom lip, asking for entrance. You decided to tease him a bit and refused to open your mouth. Kouha seemed to like your behavior, because he grinned against your lips. You wondered why he grinned, until you felt his Hands roaming your back until they landed on your butt. With a slightly strong squeeze, he made you gasp in surprise. _

_He used his chance and thrusted his tongue into your mouth, exploring every inch, as he wanted to remember everything. You let out a breathy moan, before your tongue twirled around his in order to get past him in his mouth. Kouha squeezed your sides and moaned, when he felt you licking his roof of his mouth to stimulate a sensitive spot._

_He couldn't take it anymore, so he throw you at his bed. Still kissing you, he hovered above you and pulled away. He gave you his grin before his kiss swollen lips attacked your neck with kissed and nips._

„_[NAME]!", you heard Kouen yell after you. This time louder and more aggressive as the last time. Kouha stopped his ministrations and you started to look around. „Luna? Damn she's in his office again..", you sighed and tried to stood up, but Kouha didn't let you. „We go after her after we finished this.. But at first let me hear how loud your screams are..", he grinned._

_Right now a tomato would be jealous of your red face!_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

**_That was my second one shot :) I hope you liked it! Maybe the next one is Judal.. But if you request another character, I try to make your requests first :D_**


	3. Sickness - Judal x Reader

**Hello dear readers and followers, here is my Judal chapter :)  
Disclaimer: I don't own Judal or any of the Ren family guys and I don't own you!**

" ACHOO!~" "Keep your bacilli for yourself! " Kouha sighed annoyed as it was his turn to look after the sick Magi. Yes , you heard right. The Magi of the Kou Empire , Judal catched a cold. It was just a common cold with slight fever , which would flown back in a few days. But as we know the male species, Judal though he was dying because he felt so miserable You got exaggerated of bis behavior, that's why you always broke thyself in safety ,when Kouen for looked after volunteers for Judal healhcare. Well, as the others noticed your missings, the Council of the Ren siblings sat together. Even Hakuei and Hakuryuu were present , as well as Seishuun.

"I assume you all know why I called this meeting. "Kouen said while he crossed his arms. Koumei sat next to him with his eyes closed and waving with his featherly fan for a little refreshing wind.. Kougyoku sat uneasily in her seat and tried to say much , but her heart sank right after she saw her oldest brother. Hakuei remained silent and Hakuryuu seemed fairly disinterested.

"You plan to throw Judal out of the palace because he drives everyone crazy and you need us to make it look like an accident? " Kouha asked with a grin. Kouen sighed and touched his forehead. Why could he not have a normal family like everyone else ?

"Stay serious Kouha.", Kouen said and Kouha grinned before he leaned back in his seat and played with one of his long locks of hair. "Continue please, Prince Kouen . " Hakuei said politely. " Well, as you may have noticed , Judal exaggerates wildly with his state of health and let's valet by all of us as if we were his slaves. " the eldest son of Ren at family explained. "Is there anything new? " Hakuryuu wanted to know because he was already used by the Magis behavior that he let himself be pampered like a king. " It is indeed , dear Hakuryuu, that all tasks get stuck on us, even though we got an extra person which can do better with Judal . "

„Oh, you mean [Name], right?", Kougyoku asked and Kouen nodded. „Well, [Name]'s an odd woman.", Koumei said. The others looked weirdly at the male, because Koumei usually doesn't talk in those meetings. „Judal acts around her more.. kind amd quiet. It is as.." Koumeis sentence stopped, because he searched for the right words to end his sentence. „It is as he was tamed by her?", Kouha grinned slyly. Koumei scratched the back of his head and sighed. „If you would say it like this, then.. yes."

Kouen nodded in understanding und looked around. „Indeed, he is right. But somehow [Name] tries to get out of the task to take care of him and hide herself somewhere until someone else got to him. I am sure, if [Name] takes care of Judal, he feels better in an instant." The others agreed with Kouens assumption. But nobody got a clue how they get you to take care of Judal alone.. Unless..

„I got the perfect idea! We just left the palace for a few days. We take the maids with us and only left a few soldiers to defend the palace. Then [Name] is the only one, who could take care of Judal! If she want, or not.", Kougyoku suggested as she clapped her hands together. Kouen looked at her with an serious expression. „And where should we go? You know, the most of the other kingdoms are allied with the Seven Sea alliance. And if you remember, they are not favorable against us.", Kouen said and massaged his temples. „Amatsu is not allied with them. [Name]'s home country.", Hakuei suggested- „You are right. And I am sure we can live a few days at the palace in Amatsu.", Koumei nodded. He only wanted to read every book in the libary of Amatsu. „So.. you all agree with going to Amatsu?", Kouen asked everybody around and was answered with an unison nodding.

„But are you sure, that Judal and [Name] are getting well, when they are alone?", Hakuryuu suddenly asked. „What should happen?", Kougyoku smiled. Kouha grinned and crossed his arms behind his head. „Well, maybe they kill each other or.. [Name] is pregnant when we are back. Any bets?"

„Pregnant." - Hakuei.  
„Pregnant!" - Kougyoku.  
„..." - Koumei.

„Both." All eyes fell on Hakuryuu. „First he make her pregnant and then she kills him in rage..", Hakuryuu explained. „I go on Hakuryuu's bet!", Kouha laughed while Kouen sighed heavily and face palmed. /Somehow I still have hope, that I was adopted./, he thought.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Time skip .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Judal coughed, as he tried to get up from the bed. „When are you guys come back?", he asked Kouen, his voice still throaty from the cold. Kouen told him, that the emperor of Amatsu want to discuss important things to them and it could be last a few days. „I dunno. Maybe 5 – 7 days.", the red haired male answered casually. „WHAT? You let me alone for a week?", Judal asked – clearly shocked. „You are not alone. [Name] takes care of you.", Kouen sighed. „You can't do this! She would never take care of me alone! I even haven't seen her since I am deathly ill! I am dead before you are back." Kouens brow twitched. Why did this Magi are so dramatically everytime?

„Stop the whining right now Judal. She HAS to take care, I ordered her. So she musn't decline.", Kouen explained in the hope Judal would be quiet alrady. „Prince Kouen..", Judal murmured with a weak voice. Kouen turned to him and raised his brow- „Yes? Anything not clear to you?", Kouen asked.

„Promise me one thing.. If I die.. my replacement must never wear my clothes..", Judal whined and it seemed if he was serious about this. Kouen placed a hand on his forehead as he tried to calm his nerves down. „Judal.", he began calmer. „Firstly you are fit within the next days and secondly..", Kouen stopped midtrack because he was himself rescuing at the door.. „Aladdin is smaller than you!"

„WHAT?!" Judals voice was stronger, but he had to cough and Kouen grinned as he left.

You stood before the palace and bid goodbyes to the Ren family. Kouen pattet you on the back and smiled a bit. „Take care of the palace and Judal. We count on you. And if Judal drives you crazy.. let him drown in the bath and make sure it looks like an accident." You sighed a bit, but chuckled at Kouens statement. He usually wasnt into that kind of jokes. „I try. And have fun in Amatsu!", you said. Of course they didn't tell you the real reason for that journey.

As they went away, you waved after them until they were out of sight. After this you closed your eyes and sighed deeply. „I hope Judal don't get too annoying..", you murmured and ruffled your hair.

It even didn't last 5 minutes, until you got a signal with your ruby earring. Kouen gave you this ear rings, because the Eye of the Rukh was implemented. With this Kouen and the others, as well as Judal, could contact you if there is something. Judal was told to only use it, when it's absolutely neccessary, but knowing him... he took advantage of contracting you everywhere.

„[Name]." It was Judals voice. „What is it, Judal?", you asked clearly annoyed but with a calm voice. You liked him, there was no question about that, he was cocky, extremely attractive and you could made so many funny stuff with him. But when he got sick or bored, he could be pretty unbearable.

„I am hungry." His needs were short and straight to the point. „I am going to make chicken soup. That should be helping when you are sick.", you said and could sworn that Judals now grinning. Even if you didnt saw his face, you were able to feel his expressions everytime. You knew him too well.

So you went to the kitchen und made him tasty chicken soup. All for the poor sick Magi. One thing was pretty good, that was for sure. When he was ill, he obeyed to everything you said or did. Really, you even could give him his most hated food, he would eat it without hesitation or protests. If you were sure, he had his cute spots. Wait what? No, [Name] stop your thoughts in that direction! Judal and sweet.. that was like.. Kouen without goaty = impossible!

You opened the door to Judals room with a tray in your hands. „How are you today?", you asked him as you set the tray on the table beside his bed. „Terrible.", Judal sighed and cursed the fact, that magic isn't able to get rid of the sickness.

„You are pretty pale though. Do you have fever?", you wanted to know as you leaned to him, before you placed your hand on his forehead. Judal blinked and blushed a little, but maybe the flushed cheeks were caused of the cold. You couldn't say. You other hand touched your cheek to compare your both temperatures. „Your forehead glows. Do you strolled pointless in the air and wasted your energy? You know Koboun confined you to bed!"

Judal poutet after your little lecture and turned his head to the side. „But lying in bed all day is soooo boring.", he whined. „Well, depends on your acitivies in the bed.", you shrugged. Judals grinning made you realize what you just said and with flushed cheeks you put your hand over your mouth.

„Alright, Open your mouth!", you ordered then. Judal obeyed and he looked pretty cute with his wide open mouth like a kid getting something sweet. You took the spoon with some soup and as you were near his mouth, he interrupted: „Don't forget to blow!"

You rolled your eyes and did so. Judal watched, as you put the spoon near your mouth and blew softly. He gulped as his watch stopped by your lips. Those rosy and delicate lips.. Oh he wish to know how they tasted..

„Judal, you have to open your mouth again, otherwise I am not able to feed you.", Your slightly annoyed sentence brought him out of his fantasies. „Oh, i am sorry." Judal apologized? Wow, he seemed REALLY sick!

Judal opened his mouth and ate all the soup until the plate was empty. „Water please.", was hix next request. Now he was saying „Please", he was a bit scary now! You filled a glass water from a bottle and wanted to handed it to him. „I can't sit up.. You have to help me."

„Judal.." You sighed. But you didn't wanted to argue with him, so you simply slid your arm around his neck und helped him to sit up. Now he was able to drink.

You felt his black hair on your cheek as you supported him with your shoulder. That was.. not unpleasant for you to be that close to him. „Alright, anything else you need?"; you asked him. „Tell me a story. And can I rest on your lap with my head?", Judal asked innocently.

Your cheeks began to burn and your mouth was slightly open. „Excuse me?"

„Please." You sighed in defeat. It was impossible to say 'No' to such a cute face. „Alright.." After you agreed you sat on his bed and made yourself comfortable.

Judals head rested in your lap as you began you tell him a story, you heard as you were much younger. The story had many similarities to 'Romeo & Juliet' but aside of that your story had a better ending.

Your hand rested on Judals head and sometimes you stroked his hair. He seemed satiesfied with that, because he just let you do, until you felt his hand on yours. You blinked and wondered where he had the strength to raise his arm like that, but you didn't mind it at all, as his fingers intertwined with yours.

After a while his hand fell back to his side. That was when you noticed that we fell asleep. You watched with a tender smile his sleeping face. It was so peaceful and innocent. Your hand travelled from his hair to his cheeks, gently stroking it.

You noticed how soft his skin was and that it felt good to touch him. Judal murmured something you didn't quite understood as you continued to stroke his cheek.

After a few minutes you felt sleepy. You didnt noticed earlier, that you were that exhausted, because Kouha and Judal often argued pretty loud (and Judals room was on the opposite of your own) so that you didn't get any rest for days. „Sleeping seems like a good idea now.", you whispered to yourself before you closed your eyes and drifted to sleep.

-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

How long you slept, you didn't knew. It seemed a few hours you guessed. Anyway you woke up, as you noticed that you couldn't move! Could it be, that your muscles were too tensed from the tiredness? Just a second.. It felt like someone was holdung you tight in a strong embrace.

Your eyes opened slowly and you saw a strong bare chest. Judal's chest. His arms were tightly wrapped around you, so that you were barely able to move. But that was not the best at all, this guy wasn't sleeping at all. He looked at you with a wide grin!

„J..Judal.. What's the big deal?", you asked, still a bit tired from your slumber. Judal chuckled before he rests his head on yours. „What do you think? Everyone needs something that warms him up, when hes cold."

„You never said something about being cold. If you did, I had prepared a hot water bottle.", you said while you tried to hide your red face into the crook of his neck. Judal grinned and and his hands caressed your back. „But I'd love more to cuddle with you, than anything else to help me get warm.", he whispered. This whisper was damn sexy, it made a shiver ran down your spine. On the exact places where the magi caressed you with his slender fingers. That was when you noticed, that yoir back was bare. „J..JUDAL..! Did you undressed me?", you yelled embarrassed.

Judal let out a low chuckle and raised his head, so he could look in your eyes. „Well, to sleep fully dressed in bed makes you sick.", he grinned. You looked dazed at him, before you hit his chest lightly. „Hey, what was thzat vor?", he growled. „You are an idiot. You have a cold and that is infectious. I get sick, because I had your bacills around for too long.", you sighed heavily. You didn't like being sick. But as Judal was the cause of this, you didn't mind it at all.

„Oh well.. thats better I guess.", Judal laughed quietly. „Eh?" You looked puzzled at the Magi. Judals grin widened as his lips came near your own. „That means you have to be in bed with me.. the whole time. But I have to make sure, that my bacills really get into your body..", he breathed against your lips before his tongue grazed your bottom lip. To say that it shocked you right now, was an understatement. You are used by his weird actions before, but he never did something like that.

His hands roamed your sides, as you placed your arms around his neck and captured his lips with yours. Judal grinned in the kiss and purred lowly when he noticed that you massaged his nape.

Your eyes shut closed and you felt like in heaven. As Judal pulled away from the kiss, he wasted no time to attack your neck. You stretched your head so he had better access to your neck ad moaned softly. Judal groaned satiesfied from your sounds and nipped on your soft spot. „J..Judal.." You felt your mind went blank.

That were so little touches and kisses but they had such a big effect on you. They mused you to passion. A passion that only Judal was able to handle. „[Name], there is something you have to know.. I.." Judal stopped and sighed. He was never someone who could easily speak about his feelings. You knew what he wanted to say, so you laid your index finger and middle finger on his lips, to prevent him from speaking. „Shush. I know what you want to say, it's okay that you are not into those confessions. But don't worry.. I love you too.", You said and smiled to him. Your smile made him melting as his cheeks burned and flushed. „Thats good..", he said with his known grin. In an instant he had captured your lips again. But this time the kiss was more.. gentle and loving.

As Kouen and the others came back, they didn't wondered that they found you both in the bed cuddled against each other. You were both sick and had fever, but.. you were happy!

Kouha grinned and poked you until you woke up, still in Judals arms. „Are you pregnant?" - „KOUHA!"

END

**I hope you liked it! The next one will be Yunan. Then Kouen, Solomon, Muu Alexius and Sharrkan!**


	4. Escape - Yunan x Reader

_**Aaaaaah I am sorry for the long waiting D: Here is the Yunan Chapter! With beta-reader, so I guess it's better now!  
Enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yunan or you in any way!**_

The wandering Magi, I guess that's the phrase that everyone called him by.

His name was Yunan, only a few people had his trust and only a few people knew how he truly was on the inside. Well, to be exact, Sinbad's mother Esra was the last person who had gained his trust blindly; ever since her death, Yunan was not able to fully trust anyone.

But that was his destiny, he thought.

Yunan, the wandering Magi, after dying 8 times and coming back to life because of his rukh, finally accepted his fate; a fate that was filled with loneliness and restless wandering around the world without a goal in mind.

Although he was always showing a smile, he felt completely different on the inside.

Right now it was raining and oh how he loved the rain. Whenever it rained, his tears were free to flow down his cheeks; those tears that were sometimes unintentional dwelled in his eyes because with every passing day, week, month, and possibly with every passing life… the pain in his heart started to increase more and more.

Sometimes, he'd wonder the meaning for his restless travels…Why do I exist and why am I not allowed to just die and rest? Why?

Those questions made his head ache so he decided to rest on a small lake in the Dark Continent.

He liked the Dark Continent because it was pretty quiet with not many humans around. No one could see his fake smile falter, being replaced with little sobs when the bitterness overtook him; here he was allowed to be himself and it felt good… for a moment.

Yunan slowly placed his wand beside him before he undressed himself; even if it was cold and raining, he wanted to bathe in the lake. He couldn't say why though.

As his feet came in contact with the cold water, he shuddered and stopped in his tracks, he slowly went forward until the water was above his waist. That should be enough!

Yunan closed his eyes and laid back his head, so that the rain would be able to hit his face. The crystal droplets dripped from his hair into the water and his slender fingers immersed into the water so that he could splash his chest and stomach with the refreshing water; it felt amazing as a bit of his burden just washed away. He sighed contentedly as he continued to splash himself with water, while the rain pelted on him.

The weather got worse and a thunderstorm was approaching; as the first lightning hit a nearby tree, Yunan got out of the water, picked up his clothes and searched for a safe place to stay. He was lucky, because he found – not far away from the lake – a shabby barn. But this made him wonder even more; he didn't recall seeing this forest or anything that was around… maybe he never noticed this on his previous visits?

The temperature in the barn was pretty warm and comfortable, so Yunan decided to spend the night there. He laid his clothes over the wooden pillar where they could dry off as he decided to lay in the straw; but of course it was pretty rough. But Yunan wouldn't be Yunan if he couldn't change that, right? So he concentrated the Rukh from his surroundings, within seconds the straw became soft like silk; of course he hadn't changed the appearance of the straw, what if someone would barge in? It would be hard to explain why the barn is filled with silky stuff.

He yawned as he cuddled into the now soft straw and after a few seconds he fell asleep.

"...it anymore…" Your cracked sentence reached his ears as he woke up.

/The barn isn't abandoned after all?/ he thought and hid under the straw – he was naked after all. He saw a young girl about [age] years with light red hair. It seemed you were a Fanalis or at least Half-Fanalis.

/A Fanalis? I thought they left this Continent a long time ago../ Yunan thought astonished, but then frowned as you repeated your sentence that he had not caught the first time.

"I can't take it anymore…" Yunan's eyes widened a bit; your sentence not only sounded alarming but it sounded as if you were crying.

Yunan stayed hidden to make sure he wouldn't scare you and simply watched you. You seemed emaciated and your body had many bruises – most of them recent. He could tell that your whole body was bruised because your clothes were ragged and dirty. Were you a slave? No, you didn't have chains on your feet… but there had to be a reason that you looked slim, oppressed and shaky.

It took all his will-power to not forget about his situation and simply hug you; his heart broke at your miserable sight but he restrained himself from doing it – at least for now because he was still naked.

After a half hour you calmed down and wiped your tears before getting up and leaving the barn.

You hadn't noticed Yunan.

He waited a few minutes to make sure you were gone so that he could get dressed.

"Strange… Who was that?" he asked himself. Yunan had seen many tragic fates, but he had never seen someone as sad as you... besides, it wasn't as if he were unaffected by all those fates; after all, he wasn't made of stone.

Yunan shook his head to clear his thoughts.

Afterwards he left the barn and continued his way through the forest, though he felt unfamiliar with his surroundings. Was this forest always so dark and thick? He didn't remember anything like this being here. His worries faded as the Rukh signaled him no anomalies at all; it seemed as if he simply couldn't remember the whole area. (Haha someone is getting old.)

He reached the forest's end and found a village, however it didn't look inviting. The cottages were in ruins, walls were missing and the people tried to sell their rotten vegetables.

It was really sad to watch it all.

This made Yunan even sadder than he was before; why hadn't he ever seen this village before? And why do these places even exist…? He never understood this. With a sad look on his beautiful face, Yunan wandered around the streets until he saw a big house.

/It seems to be the house of the mayor… he seems to live well compared to the others that almost live in the streets/ Yunan thought in disbelief as he passed the house, well, until something caught his attention. He stopped in his tracks as he heard loud noises coming from inside the house. Stuff shattered and he heard a loud and angry male voice yell followed by sounds that seemed as if someone or something got hit.

The Magi got worried.

His eyes widened as the door swung open and you got thrown into the mud; Yunan hid behind the wall and observed the scenario before him,

/That's the girl from before…/ he thought.

You coughed a bit blood and held your stomach; your tears mixed with the blood that dripped from your forehead as you tried to get over the pain you were feeling. He did it again. Your father abused you one more time because you couldn't do what he wanted.

"You are a useless piece of trash. If I hadn't bought your mother from the slave trader, she would've ended up as a meal for the creatures of the Leam Coliseum. Be grateful that you can stay here and be treated like a human being!" your father said coldly; his eyes were menacing.

You coughed again trying to get rid of the last bit of blood from your inner wounds, you looked at the man with hatred filled eyes; he didn't deserve to be called your father.

"Should I laugh? Are you treating humans worse than critters? If this is my life then I wish I'd never been born! I'd rather be eaten by the creatures!" You spat at him, which made him even angrier and he began to kick you.

The smell of alcohol was around him as he continued mistreating you.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! Be useful for once and bring more money at home you lazy scum!" your father growled and kicked your head as you tried to protect yourself, hiding your head behind your arms to no avail as the pain became unbearable.

Suddenly the kicks stopped; you lay on the ground, paralyzed, as every bone ached.

"Hey boy, what do you think you're doing?" you heard your father ask as you noticed someone kneeling beside you who put a fabric around your shoulder. You looked up carefully and saw the worried and sad blue eyes of a stranger with long blonde hair; they were tied in a braid that was hanging loose around his right shoulder. Though it was impossible to tell his age, he seemed wise.

"Nobody has the right to treat other humans like this", he speaks and stares at your father.

Your father laughed amused at this.

"Fanalis-scum aren't humans, they are a plague that ruined our continent! This little slut should be happy that she's allowed to live here." His words made Yunan pissed and he needed his whole control to not lose his nerve.

"Someone who treats people this bad is the true scum of this world" Yunan spoke calmly and turned to you,

"How long did he abuse you?" he asked. You didn't know what to do or say, he was a stranger after all! As his hand brushed a strand of your hair from your face, you lost your composure.

"Don't touch me! I don't need your charity!" you yelled and slapped his hand away.

Yunan blinked as you stood up.

"And… you…" you began turning to your father, "I hate you the most of all..." you whispered and spat at him before you ran away from the village; you knew that you'd get tortured for your behavior, but you didn't care anymore.

For a brief moment, you thought of ending your life...

Yunan was silent as he tried to think about what he would do next.

He didn't know why, but he wanted to help you, so he followed you into the forest, because he was sure where you went: The barn.

He had no problem finding the barn again because he used gravitation magic to fly above the trees. Once at the barn he lowered himself until he landed at the door; though he expected sobs coming from the barn, it was silent.

/She... didn't hurt herself, did she? / Yunan thought worriedly as he opened the door; a relieved sigh escaped his lips as he found you unharmed (except for the bruises from your father).

You sat on a bale of straw, petting a bird, "I envy you for your wings little friend", you murmured with a sad smile,"You are free and can fly where-ever you want."

You heard a sound, and winced when you saw the stranger who approached you carefully.

"Oh... it's you again" you said and averted your gaze to the ground; the little bird flew from your hand and landed – to your surprise – on Yunan's shoulder. Yunan smiled and pet the little animal.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you… and I don't pity you either" he said and sat beside you.

You remained silent until a sigh escaped your lips.

"No, I'm sorry" you suddenly said. Yunan blinked and turned to you, "Why are you apologizing? I should be the one apologizing since I offended you." Yunan said. You watched him smiling a bit sadly as he continued to pet the bird.

"No no, you were only friendly and I yelled at you... so I'm sorry. But you know, I'm not used to people being friendly to me..." Your last sentence was a murmur but Yunan heard you loud and clear.

Silence fell on both of you; you didn't even notice that Yunan was watching you silently and worriedly. Your face was pale and your body weak. Yunan guessed that you rarely ate and he wasn't wrong at all because you began to hold your stomach to suppress a grumbling noise.

Seconds later you sensed a strange feeling. As you turned your head to Yunan, his eyes closed and he formed symbols with his hands; he began to glow and his surrounding lights turns into butterflies. It was amazingly beautiful, you thought.

"Al-Kimia Al-Qadima…" he murmured.

You didn't know what was going on as the butterflies transformed into a bag of fruits filled with Pears, apples, peaches, oranges, raspberries and some exotic looking stuff you'd never seen before.

"What... What's that?" you asked amazed. Yunan smiled gently.

"Ancient Alchemy, It allows me to create things out of the Rukh around me. No illusions, real stuff", he explained.

"R-Rukh?' you asked.

"Oh, Rukh is the main source of Magoi and also the home of the souls; we need them to spell magic", Yunan smiled, but he saw at your grimacing face that you hadn't understood a single word.

He chuckled and pet your head "Well, I guess it's okay to only know that these fruits are edible" he bat his eyelashes which was pretty adorable, "Go ahead and eat"

You were speechless. Why was he friendly to you when he didn't even know you at all?

"I.. I can't accept that…", you stuttered out trying to decline, but Yunan shoved a few raspberries in your mouth.

"It's okay; I only made them for you. And I can create more fruits in no time", he said and took a pear to eat it.

Your gaze was locked on the ground, as your cheeks increased in heat; there was a warm feeling deep inside your chest. Was this caused by him? "Thank you.. But I don't even know your name…" you whispered softly as you reluctantly grabbed a [favorite fruit]. Yunan smiled and put the bag on your lap.

"Don't be shy, it's all yours! My name is Yunan, may I ask for your name too?" he asked politely.

"[N-Name…]", you answered in a shy manner, "[Name]", Yunan repeated and you liked how your name sounded from his voice, "A beautiful name indeed.", Yunan said and you both ate in comfortable silence. Yunan had to refill the bag two times before you were full.

"It's been long since you ate a real meal right?" he asked you. You averted your gaze from him and nodded slightly.

"I guess it's been 5 days now that I was allowed to eat. I only get enough water so that I don't dehydrate during my work."

"Just as I thought…" Yunan murmured awkwardly, "Why don't you run away?", he suggested.

"I have no place to run to... I don't even know anyone and I've never left this forest; I just can't survive alone. Father never taught me anything besides housework and gardening"

Yunan thought for a moment.

"And if you come with me? I know many places and maybe we can find you a home. Leam is pretty nice and the high priest is very nice too." You turned your head towards him and you were speechless again. Could you even trust him? You even didn't know anything about him! But you sensed his pure heart and his eyes weren't lying.

"I... I dunno... I...", you began, but you started blushing, as you felt his hand on yours.

"I know it's a weird offer since we are practically strangers; but I can't just leave you back here. Your father will just strike you to death eventually." Yunan's serious gaze made you break under its intensity. Again you averted your gaze and began to shake; he was right… Your father's punishment became even more merciless each time, so it's only a matter of time till he kills you"

"But…" your voice died as Yunan took your hand in his and squeezed it lightly.

"Trust me. And don't be afraid; as long as I am with you, nobody will hurt you! I promise", he smiled.

"Why…?" you asked as you looked directly into his blue eyes, "Why would you do something like that for a stranger? Pity?"

Yunan shook his head no.

"No, it's not pity, nobody deserves to live like you; we can find a place, where you'll be free and live in peace." His Words and gentle smile caused your heart to melt. This man… he was so gloomy and his aura was warm. It was hard to resist, so you simply leaned against his shoulder in a thankful manner.

"Thank you..." Yunan grinned; it was the first time he saw you smiling and that made you even more beautiful than you already were (in his eyes at least.)

A few moments passed before you noticed your position. You blushed madly as you pulled away from him, averting your gaze once more. Yunan blinked questioning, before he chuckled lowly and put his arm around your shoulder – pressing you back against him.

"It's alright." he whispered. Your heart began to race; his closeness, his scent, his voice and his aura let you drift off from reality.

Soon you fell asleep, still leaned on him.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

You woke up and the first thing that you noticed: You weren't in the barn anymore! As you looked up, you saw Yunan and then you noticed that he was carrying you bridal style. Your surroundings seemed familiar until it was clear that you were in the village.

"Oh? Finally awake? Good timing! Then you can pack your things by yourself; otherwise I'd have to gather things that you might need" he smiled and you blushed again. He put you down and wanted to say something, but the cold voice of your father made you freeze in shock.

"What is the matter of this?!"

Yunan hid you behind his back to prevent you from shaking and collapsing.

"We're get her clothes, she's coming with me" Yunan casually stated. Your father growled angry at the Magi and took out his sword; enraged he wanted to stab Yunan, but he blocked him with his Borg-Barrier.

"Who do you think you are? She is MY property! And you have no right to take her from me! As long as she is not promised for marriage, I can do whatever I want with her" your father said grinning, knowing that nobody would ever want to marry someone like you with shabby clothes and dirty hair.

Yunan sighed and ran a hand trough his hair. "Is that all?" he grinned and pulled you into a lovingly hug.

"Yu-"

You couldn't say anything else because in an instant, he captured your lips with his. The kiss was short, but sweet and soft. Your cheeks turned the darkest shade of red as Yunan grinned at you. After this he turned to your father.

"Then we have no problem! So, I can take her as my bride now, can't I?" he asked.

You were shocked and your heart wanted to jump out of your chest. He kissed you and said he want to wed you!

Wait… that was the only way to get you away from your father… Yes, that must it be, right?

"O-Of course..." your father stuttered, unsure, not knowing what to do. Since he can't do anything against his own orders, he left you two alone and you sighed in relief.

It was a dead silence afterwards. You were on your way with Yunan and didn't have the guts to say anything about the kiss or the bride stuff. Suddenly Yunan stopped walking. You didn't notice at first, as you walked behind him with your gaze towards the ground that caused you to stumble into his back.

"Huh?" you asked. Yunan turned to you and smiled sadly.

"Are you mad because of the kiss?" he asked. Your cheeks turned red and you averted your gaze.

"No… I... That was just unexpected…" you said.

Yunan laid his hand on your shoulder, causing you to look at him.

"It felt real though, I know it was only because of father." Your words caused Yunan to chuckle.

"W...What's so funny?" you asked. Yunan smiled and leaned in.

"It was a real kiss [Name]! I.. like you."

"But… You don't know me at all." You protested.

Yunan's smile widened, "That is not true. Your Rukh showed me your past, and with every part I got to know you better! I simply wanted to be closer to you. You know, I expected our meeting since a long time. In my dreams there was always a girl who looked like you."

You blinked, not really knowing where he was getting at.

"Yunan…" You said sad, "Did I say something wrong?" he panicked. You chuckled and put your forehead on his.

"No, but you should know that we may never find a home for me, because I just claimed YOU as my home." Yunan laughed a bit and hugged you.

"I think I can live with that." he whispered before kissing you again.


End file.
